rchaos_otfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock
For the achievement see Warlock (Achievement). }|GetValue= } | name = Warlock | implemented = Pre-6.0 | hp = 3500 | exp = 4000 | ratio = 1.142 | summon = -- | convince = -- | creatureclass = Humans | primarytype = Sorcerers | isboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-130), Explosive Arrow (Does Fire Damage, 0-180), Fire Bomb, Energy Missile (90-180), Great Cloud-Energy Beam (150-230), Mana Drain (0-120?), Paralysis, Invisibility (often), Self-Healing (100-225), Summons 0-1 Stone Golem, Icicle reducing shielding/melee skills by a half. | maxdmg = 810 + Stone Golem's damage | walksthrough = Fire, Energy, Poison | ignoresfields = None | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis. | physicalDmgMod = 101%>? | holyDmgMod = 101%>? | deathDmgMod = 100% | fireDmgMod = 0% | energyDmgMod = 0% | iceDmgMod = 0% | earthDmgMod = 5% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = Warlocks try to attack their opponents at a distance using their powerful spells. They will run at red health. | sounds = "Even a rat is a better mage than you!"; "Learn the secret of our magic! YOUR death!"; "We don't like intruders!". | location = Demona, Ghostland (Banshee Quest area), Hero Cave, Oasis Tomb, Kharos, Magician Quarter, beneath Fenrock, The Arcanum. | notes = The fourth most powerful mage in Tibia and the strongest sorcerer-type monster that is not a boss (equivalent to Infernalist). They will regularly spam you with 2-3 different magic attacks each turn. Besides Great Cloud Beam, Energy Missile and melee, all damage they do is fire damage, even their burst and explosion. Their Fire Field spell is five spaces instead of one, adding one Fire Field in each direction: North, South, East & West. | strategy = They are extremely dangerous. They use invisibility very frequently and keep their distance, so it's hard to tell where they are. Knights should attack them as soon as possible with a two handed weapon since they are weak in Melee and defense. Make sure you trap them in a corner, they can be a real pain when they are running around everywhere. When blocking Warlocks it is normally more efficient to use full offense rather than full defense. Running in their direction and using Groundshaker is a good way to make them visible again, you can also use Whirlwind Throw shortly after they go invisible and they will be visible again, another way to make them visible is casting Inflict Wound. Paladins, Druids and Sorcerers should have a blocker. Druids and Sorcerers should attack them with SDs or Explosion. High leveled mages should trap them in a corner and use Exori Mort or Exori moe ico to kill them, and occasionally Exura Gran. A skilled Paladin could solo a warlock by trapping it in a corner and attacking with Assassin Stars while using Divine Missile or runes to break their invisibility, alternatively Divine Caldera if the warlock isn't trapped. For all vocations it is recommended to carry Stone Shower runes ONLY to break warlocks' invisibility, as it won't deal any good damage even if your Level is high, another way to break Invisibility is by casting Envenom, Curse or Holy Flash depending on Vocation. | loot = 0-80 gp, 0-4 Cherries, Bread, Poison Dagger, Skull Staff, Great Health Potion, Great Mana Potion (semi-rare), 0-4 Assassin Stars (semi-rare), Dark Mushroom (semi-rare), Energy Ring (semi-rare), Mind Stone (semi-rare), Candlestick (rare), Blue Robe (rare), Small Sapphire (rare), Talon (rare), Lightning Robe (rare), Inkwell (rare), Crystal Ring (rare), Luminous Orb (rare), Ring of the Sky (very rare), Stone Skin Amulet (very rare), Red Tome (very rare), Golden Armor (very rare), Piggy Bank (extremely rare). |}}